The Princess of Crystal Tokyo
by Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tok
Summary: This is a story about a girl whose is the granddaughter of Rini and Helios. I have the 2nd chapter up! Please R &R.
1. Default Chapter

The Princess of Crystal Tokyo Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I wish I did.  
  
This is a story of a 5 year old girl who is princess of Crystal Tokyo. Let's get started.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can you tell me a story?" said a little girl about to go to sleep.  
  
"I don't know. Tomorrow is a big day for you." said her mother.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Yeah! Please?" said her father.  
  
"Okay. Which one?"  
  
" How Grandma and Grandpa met." the little girl replied.  
  
"Okay. Let me see where to begin." said the mother.  
  
"The dreams." said the girl.  
  
"Yeah! The dreams." her father said.  
  
"Okay. When your grandmother was little girl, like 10 or something, started to have dreams with a winged horse named Pegasus in it."  
  
"Then the bad people came." said the girl.  
  
"Yes, then the bad people came and..."   
  
"They were looking for Pegasus." said the father.  
  
"Hey! Who is telling the story here?" said the mother.  
  
"You are." said the girl.  
  
"Then let me tell it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Where were we? Now I remember. The bad people came and they were looking for Pegasus because he had the golden crystal. So, the bad people made something that made people dream mirrors come out of them, so they can see there dreams."  
  
"Do I have a dream mirror?"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because dreams are meant to be in here, your heart."  
  
"Prince Marsyas, you are wanted by the King." said a servant.  
  
"I will be there in a couple of minute." said the father, "Good night." He kissed her daughter and left.  
  
"Good night, daddy. Let get back to the story. It is almost to the good part." said the girl.  
  
"And what is the good part?" said the mother.  
  
"The part after the next."  
  
"The next part. What is the next part?"  
  
"Where the bad people looked for the holder of Pegasus, and every time the Sailor Scouts stop them."  
  
"Then one day they looked in you grandmother dream mirror, and Pegasus was in it, so they took her to their queen that was trapped in a mirror. She used her magic to put Pegasus back in his real body, in a young boy named Helios."  
  
"My grandfather."  
  
"Yes your grandfather and my father. Then, the evil queen used the golden crystal."  
  
"Why is the crystal gold? Crystal are clear."  
  
"This crystal is special. It holds all the dreams of the world."  
  
"Even mine?"  
  
"Yes, yours."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Are you done with the questions, so we can get back to the story?"  
  
The little girl just nodded her head.  
  
"Okay. The evil queen used the golden crystal to get out the mirror she was in."  
  
"Then, Sailor Moon came and kick her butt."  
  
"Terra! You are not to use that kind of language."  
  
"Sorry, mom."  
  
"Okay. Actually the evil queen started to age and she was losing her beauty. So, she went back into the mirror to be beautiful forever."  
  
"What happen to Grandmother and Grandfather?"  
  
"Your grandfather went back to his duties of guardian of the golden crystal and your grandmother stayed in the past to live a like of a normal girl. Now you have to go to sleep. Good night, Terra." she kissed the girl on the forehead.  
  
"Good night, mommy."  
  
The mother shut off the light and left the room.  
  
"Princess, your mother wants you to speak with you." said a maid.  
  
"Thank you, Echo." said the princess.  
  
The princess went to the her mother's room because she was always there at this time.  
  
"You wanted to see me, mother?" said the princess.  
  
"Yes. It is about tomorrow." said an elderly Rini.  
  
"What about tomorrow?"  
  
"I want Terra to stay here with me."  
  
"But Mom, Terra was waiting to see her other grandmother. She never saw her before."  
  
"I know, but I need to show here something."  
  
"Mom, she is not who you think she is."  
  
"Yes, she is. Diana also thinks she is."  
  
"Diana is getting old and her senses are not like it use to be."  
  
"But Serena."  
  
"No buts, Mom. Terra is coming and there is no way you can stopped that." and with the Serena stomp off.  
  
"Echo, came here." said Rini.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." said Echo.  
  
"Go get Princess Terra and bring her here."  
  
Yes ma'am"   
  
Echo left the room and Helios came in.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" said an older looking Helios.  
  
"I'm sure." Rini replied.  
  
"You may not see her ever again."  
  
"I know but it's for her own good."  
  
"To keep her away from her family."  
  
"She is going to stay there until Serena understands."  
  
"What if she never does?"  
  
"Then when Terra have to take her throne, she will come back."  
  
"But how do they know it is her?"  
  
"She will show them."  
  
"But if she doesn't know how to, she just turn into it when she is in trouble."  
  
"Then we need to send something with her?"  
  
Helios went to his dresser and took a box off it.  
  
"Are you sure you want to give her that?"  
  
"Yes. I found no one suitable to guard it, but her."  
  
"Grandma." said the sleepy little girl.  
  
"Terra come here. I need to tell you something." said Rini.  
  
"What, Grandma?"  
  
"You and Echo are taking a trip, tonight."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You don't need to worry about that. Now, you have to get dress."  
  
Rini help the little girl into some clothes. They wasn't clothes a little princess would wear. They were peasant clothes. Rini also did Terra's hair. She took her pig tails out and let her hair run free. Then she took some of her hair and put it in a bun on her head. As Rini looked at her little granddaughter, she can see Pluto. Terra look just like her.  
  
"Why am I dress like this?" said Terra.  
  
"Because you are going to hide from someone for your safety." said Rini.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"I want you to take this." interrupted Helios as he handing her a box.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look in it."  
  
Terra opened the box and look inside.  
  
"It's the golden crystal." said Terra  
  
"Yes, it is." said Helios.  
  
"But..."  
  
"It's yours. You have to guard it now."  
  
"For real."  
  
"Yes, for real, but you have to leave now." said Rini. "Take this and hold it over you head and say take me to where ever you want to go, okay."  
  
Rini give her the time key and led her to the secret passageway that leads to the garden. Echo, then, led Terra in the passageway to the garden. Rini didn't want to know where Terra was going for the fear of telling Serena.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" said Echo.  
  
"Pluto." said Terra.  
  
"Are you sure? That is not he best place to hide because your grandmother is there, so they will know who you are."  
  
"Then, where should we go?"  
  
"I know this place called the Sun Kingdom, where tons of people from other kingdoms go."  
  
"Then, let go there. Time key take us to the Sun Kingdom."  
  
Then, the time key took them to the time gate.  
  
"Terra!" said Pluto.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" said Terra. She has never seen her father's mother.  
  
"I'm your grandmother."  
  
"You're my grandmother, but you don't look old like my other one."  
  
"Because I don't age."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Terra, we need to get going, now." said Echo.  
  
"Do we have to go right now?"  
  
"Yes, you must." said Pluto. "Don't let you mind go off your destination or you will be trap in time forever."  
  
"I don't want to get trap in time."  
  
"Then, keep your mind on the Sun Kingdom." said Echo.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We're ready."  
  
"Okay." said Pluto. She opened the time gate and Echo and Terra went in. The time gate took them to the Sun Kingdom.  
  
"Are we there?" said Terra.  
  
"Yeah." said Echo.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"First we have to see where we at, and then, find some way to stay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They left the alley they were in and went to the first person they saw.  
  
"Excuse me." said Echo to an elder woman. "We are new here and we are lost, so can you tell us where we are?"  
  
"What a cute little girl you have." said the woman.  
  
"She is not mine. Her parents died and I took her in."  
  
"How sweet. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"No." said Terra.  
  
Echo gave Terra a look that said what are you doing. "We don't want to..."  
  
"Don't worry. I have an extra room. You and the little girl can stay there."  
  
"I don't want to bother you."  
  
"No, bother. My son moved out a couple months ago and I'm a lonely widow now."  
  
"Please!" said Terra.  
  
"Are you really sure you want to take us in?" said Echo.  
  
"I'm sure. Just follow me.  
  
The woman led them to a little house just out of the city.  
  
"This is my house." said the woman as she was unlocking the door. "Let me show you your room."  
  
They followed the woman upstairs to a medium size room with a bed, a dresser, and a desk with a chair.  
  
"I will let you get comfortable and get unpacked."  
  
"Okay." said Echo.  
  
The woman left the room.  
  
"Let get unpacking." said Terra.  
  
"Terra wait. We need to get some new names because people will be looking for us." said Echo.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Is there a character from a story that you just love?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Like when I was younger about your age, I read this stories about mythology and there was one about a girl named Psyche."  
  
"I know that one. It is one of my favorites."  
  
"That can be your name."  
  
"No. It fits you perfectly."  
  
"But how about you?"  
  
"Daphne."  
  
""You are kidding, right?"  
  
"I figure we are in the Sun Kingdom and she somewhat deals with the sun, so I think it's good."  
  
"Okay. Now, let start unpacking."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daphne, can you come here, please?" said the woman that Terra, or Daphne as she is called now, staying with.  
  
"Yes, Clio." said Terra.  
  
"I can't make it to see my son today, so I want to go and give this to him."  
  
She handed Terra a box.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Can you also buy some things, too?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"You better get going."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Terra left the house and went to the west wing of the castle. Terra lived at Clio's house for 2 months now. Echo found a job at a store in the heart of the city, so Clio took Terra with her to see her son, Sol. He was the bodyguard of Prince Helios, but every week at the same exact time, he got off to see his mother.  
  
"Hey, Daphne! Where is my mom?" said Sol.  
  
"She can't come, but she sent me. Here, she want to have this." said Terra as she handed Sol the box.  
  
"Please be my favorite food in the whole wide world."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you want it?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My mom's health food, she is always try to make me eat."  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"So, how are things?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Sol, I need to talk to you." said Prince Helios.  
  
"Yes, your highness." said Sol.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"This is Daphne. She is staying with my mom."  
  
"Hello." Terra said. She put out her hand to shake hands with Helios, but he just annoyed her.  
  
"Juno wants to talk to you." said Helios.  
  
"Okay. Daphne I want to stay here and wait for me."  
  
"Okay, but if you don't come back in a hour, I'm leaving, because I have other things to do."  
  
"I sure it won't take that long, but just in case I want Prince Helios, to stay here, if it okay with you, your highness."  
  
"I got nothing else to do."  
  
"Okay. Just stay here and talk or something." then Sol was off.  
  
"So, what so you want to do?" said Terra.  
  
"I don't do things with people below my class." said Helios.  
  
"Brat." Terra said under her breath.  
  
"What DID you call me?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You call me a brat."  
  
"Sorry. I bet you are spoiled too, so that make you a spoil brat."  
  
"How dare you call me a brat? I am Prince Helios, the prince of the this very kingdom. You are the brat."  
  
"It takes one to know one."  
  
"If I wasn't..."  
  
"Wasn't what? A prince, then you will beat me up. You can't do that, you will break you royal nose and then what will you stuck up."  
  
"You shouldn't say that."  
  
"Why? You're going to tell your daddy."  
  
"At least I have one."  
  
"I have one."  
  
"Your father is dead."  
  
"No, he is not."  
  
"Then, why are you here and he is not?"  
  
"Because,"  
  
"Because, why?"  
  
"None of you business."  
  
"Everything is my business."  
  
"Not this."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"You have to learn to mind your own business."  
  
"You are annoying."  
  
"Look who talking."  
  
"You guys stop it." said Sol, who just came back.   
  
"He started it." said Terra.  
  
"What?!? I did not start it, you did." said Helios.  
  
"It doesn't matter who started it. It matters who finish it." said Sol.  
  
"I tried." said Terra.  
  
"No, you didn't." said Helios.  
  
Then, a soldier run up to them and said, "Your highness, King Apollo wants to talk to you."  
  
"Thank you. I will be there in a minute." said Helios. " Good-bye Sol and Daphne."  
  
And with that the soldier and Helios left, leaving Sol and Terra to talk.  
  
"He is a brat." said Daphne.  
  
"He is royalty, they are all snobs." said Sol.  
  
"I'm not a snob."  
  
"You are not royalty."  
  
"Yes, I am. I actually a princess."  
  
Sol just laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"What kingdom?"  
  
"A kingdom far away."  
  
"And why are you here?"  
  
"I'm in hiding."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"I don't know. My grandmother just sent me here."  
  
"You have a big imagination."  
  
"You think it's a story."  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Okay, I think it's a story."  
  
"I don't care if you believe it or not."  
  
"If you are royalty, you will fight it out, but you didn't."  
  
"Not all royalty are the same."  
  
"All that I meet are."  
  
"You only meet royalty from the Sun Kingdom."  
  
"I know people who are from other kingdoms and they meet some royalty from there."  
  
"Not from the kingdom I'm from."  
  
"Where are you from? You look like you from Pluto to me, and Pluto does not have a princess."  
  
"It's a disguise."  
  
"There are only two kingdoms that has a princess. The inner planets and she is 3 and Crystal Tokyo, and she is missing. You can't be her. Can't you?"  
  
"I heard that princess is a brat."  
  
"Yeah! I bet she is."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Midday."  
  
"I got to go. I have to go to the store for your mother."  
  
"Bye, Daphne."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Terra left and walk to the main shopping area in the city. She brought all the things on the list and went back home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can go." said Terra.  
  
"No, you won't. You are not allow to go there. Remember the last time." said Clio.  
  
"It wasn't my fault."  
  
"I can go." said Echo.  
  
"But, it your day off." said Clio.  
  
"It's okay. I need to see the city, anyway."  
  
"Okay. Here, take this box." Clio handed Echo a box and then a map. "You will meet my son here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Echo followed the map to where she suppose to meet Sol. They never meet before, but it feel like that they know each other because Clio talked about one to the other. Then, Echo saw a soldier standing all by himself, so she figures it was Sol.  
  
"You must be Sol." said Echo.  
  
"And who are you?" said Sol.  
  
"Psyche. Your mother sent me here."  
  
"You are Psyche."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How my mom put you, I thought you where her age."  
  
"Do I look it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Before I forget, your mother want you to have this."  
  
Echo handed him the box and Sol opened it. There was varies of cookies inside it.  
  
"Do you want one?" asked Sol.  
  
"No, thank you." replied Psyche.  
  
"Come on. This one right her is the best."  
  
He took out a chocolate cookie.  
  
"Okay, but only one."  
  
Sol gave Echo the chocolate cookie and she ate it.  
  
"This is good."  
  
"Are you doing anything Friday night?"  
  
"I don't think so, why?"  
  
"Because I'm off Friday night and I'm wondering if you want to go out."  
  
"Like a date."  
  
"If you want to call it that. A date."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I can pick you up at 7 at my mom's house."  
  
"You don't have to do that. It would take you 30 minutes to get there from here. I can meet you here."  
  
"No. I don't mind."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The date went fine. Sol and Echo continue to date for half of a year and then, Sol popped the question to Echo. She said yes, natural and two months later, they were married. It wasn't big and fancy. They were only 5 people there. It was very simple. They didn't get a honeymoon.  
  
After that, Clio decided to take Terra in because she didn't want the newlywed to take care of 6 years old girl when they both work. Sol and Echo lived happily together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did you like it? As you probably figure, it's a fiction story about my alter-ego, Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo. The story is not over. The next part will be excited, but you probably have to wait a month or two before I finish it. Later! 


	2. Daphne of Pluto

The Princess of Crystal Tokyo   
Part 2: Daphne of Pluto  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
This part 2 of my story. Sorry it took me to long to write. Writer's Block. But now I'm better, so here it is.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sol, why do people eat this stuff?" asked a 15 year old Helios.  
  
"It's good." said Sol. They were talking about a piece of candy.  
  
"But there is no nourish value in it."  
  
"It taste good. Have a piece."  
  
"Okay." Helios took a piece and ate it. "It's good."  
  
"I told you so."  
  
Sol and Helios were walking around the city. Over the years, they became friends. Helios can tell Sol anything and ask anything, too.  
  
"Helios, I need to pick up something. I will be back in a minute." said Sol.  
  
"Okay." said Helios.  
  
Sol went into a shop and Helios stayed there and was looking at some of the stores, then something out of the corner of his eye. A girl about his age. She was coming out of a store and then, she left.  
  
"What are you looking at?" said Sol.  
  
"I saw somebody." said Helios.  
  
"Who? Do I know them?"  
  
"I don't know who she is."  
  
"A mystery girl. This sounds interesting. What does she look like?"  
  
"Like... like... like... I can't explain her. She beautiful."  
  
"The young prince is in love," pretending that he is about to cry, "I thought I never see the day."  
  
"I'm not in love. Besides, I can't be in love because I'm arrange to be marry to a 13 year old princess, who is about to became queen of the most powerful kingdom."  
  
"What happen to the princess of the most powerful kingdom?"  
  
"The princess of Crystal Tokyo, you mean. She disappeared out of nowhere. She was probably kidnapped by a maid that disappeared that same night."  
  
"Two mystery."  
  
"That will never be solved."  
  
"Never say never."  
  
"You are impossible."  
  
"You sound like my wife."  
  
"How is she, by the way?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What about that girl she came with?"  
  
"Oh, Daphne. She's fine. She actually coming over tonight, want to come?"  
  
"I can't. Big dinner tonight. We probably need to get back."  
  
"We should."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So anything happened, today?" said Terra to Sol.  
  
"Yeah, actually." he replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prince Helios and I was walking around the city and he saw this girl and fell in love. You?"  
  
"Prince Helios in love. Ha! I didn't know he can."  
  
"You can hold a grudge."  
  
"I can't help it, he's a brat. I don't know how you can be away him all the time."  
  
"I get pay."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So, what did you do today?"  
  
"Clio sent me out to do some shopping and picking things up."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I had to pick up some fabric in the main shopping center."  
  
"I was there today, too. When were you there."  
  
"A hour after midday."  
  
"Me, too. I was in a store across the street."  
  
"I didn't see you."  
  
"Time to eat." interrupted Echo.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I going to be so bored." said Helios.  
  
"Why?" said Sol.  
  
"There is only going to be rich families."  
  
"Maybe I can make it interesting."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I think I know your mystery girl is."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I not telling you. It's going to be a surprise."  
  
"And how are you expecting to do that?"  
  
"Just give me an invitation and I will give it to her."  
  
"You're not going to play a trick on me."  
  
"I won't do that to you."  
  
"Where did I hear that one before?"  
  
"Hey! I never trick you with something this serious."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"You don't mess with love like that."  
  
"Whatever you say, but how will I get an invitation?"  
  
"Say it's for Daphne."  
  
"Won't work. They know I hate her."  
  
"Say it's a favor for me."  
  
"Okay. That is somewhat believable."  
  
"Okay."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why do I have to go to the stupid ball?" said Terra.  
  
"Because we want you to." said Echo.  
  
"Why? They're only be snobs."  
  
"Terra."  
  
"And Helios will be there."  
  
"So, you will have someone to talk to."  
  
"Talk to him, don't make me laugh. He's a brat and he dislike me."  
  
"It been 10 years."  
  
"So."  
  
"You change, so why can't he?"  
  
"I doubt it. How do I look?"  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
Terra was wearing her most beautiful dress she had. It was Clio's when she was younger. It was simple, but elegant.  
  
"I think I should be going." said Terra.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want Sol to walk you there?" asked Echo.  
  
"No. You just lived next to the castle."  
  
"Okay. Be back by midnight."  
  
"I will try. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Terra left Sol's and Echo's house, and walk to the main entrance of the castle. First, she didn't want to go in, but she did. For a hour, she sat in the corner of the ballroom making sure no one saw her. Then, she decide to get out of there for a minute, so she went to the balcony.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Helios was the main attraction. All the girls, that was not taken, was around him. He dance with everyone of them.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to take a break." he said.  
  
And with that he left. He saw no one on the balcony, so he went up there. Then when he got there, he saw his mystery girl. She was more beautiful than he remember.  
  
"Excuse me, can I ask for your name?" he said.  
  
"You forget who I am, it figures." she replied.  
  
""We met before, but I would have remember."  
  
"Let me refresh your memory. You're a brat"  
  
"Daphne!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It can't be."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Why? You can't believe I'm this beautiful."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You do."  
  
"I'm so sorry of whatever made you hate me."  
  
"You're agonizing. It's amazing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When I met you, you were a brat."  
  
"I was, wasn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
"You were kind of one, too."  
  
"I guess I was."  
  
"Yeah. Guess we matured."  
  
"I guess we have."  
  
"Want to dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Helios put out his arm, Terra took it, and together they walked down the stairway, to the dance floor. Everybody was wondering who was with the prince. They dance for hours. They stopped 30 minutes before midnight when he walked her to Sol's and Echo's house. Sol saw them from the window and watched them.  
  
"Can I see you again?" said Helios.  
  
"Yes." said Terra.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"At midday."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"In the Spring Garden?"  
  
"By the fountain?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Helios took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Good night." he said.  
  
"Good night." she replied.  
  
He left and Terra went in the house where Echo was there.  
  
"So, how was it?" she said.  
  
"The greatest." Terra replied.  
  
"Did you meet anyone?"  
  
"A handsome young man that I totally, deeply in love with."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The young prince, himself." said Sol who just walked in the room.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I saw you walking with him."  
  
"You're spying on me."  
  
"Hey, you use to on me and Psyche."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"I was young."  
  
"I'm young."  
  
"I was 5 or 6."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, I didn't know better."  
  
"You guys stop it," said Echo, "It's late, we need to go to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, so you can meet your love tomorrow." said Sol.  
  
"You're so immature." Terra replied.  
  
"Thank you."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where have you been?" said Sol to Helios that just got back from a picnic with Terra.  
  
"Out." Helios replied.  
  
"Out, where?"  
  
"Just out."  
  
"I need to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm your bodyguard and I need to know where you're at 24 hours a day, 7 days of week."  
  
"I was with Daphne. Happy?"  
  
"Yeah. You have been seeing a lot of Daphne. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You like her, don't her?"  
  
"I don't like her, I love her."  
  
"You can't. You're suppose to get marry to the princess of the Inner Kingdom."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't know. I just want to be with Daphne forever."  
  
"Did you tell her this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what did she say?"  
  
"She felt the same way."  
  
"But you know nothing about her."  
  
"So, you know nothing about Psyche when you married her."  
  
"Yes, I did. Besides, you been going out for 2 months. Psyche and I went out for 6 months."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, you are both young. Wait a year and then see if you fell the same way."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daphne, can you tell me something about your family, like your parents?" said Helios. They were in a field of flowers looking at the clouds together.  
  
"Like what?" replied Terra.  
  
"What are they like?"  
  
"Okay. My father was a musician. He can play any instrument, but he was best on the flute. When he plays one, he puts you in a trance. It was so beautiful."  
  
"And your mother?"  
  
"She was so beautiful. She had long light blue hair. It's goes on forever. Her voice was so sweet. I can still hear it. They were both fun to be around."  
  
"Do you miss them?"  
  
"Ever single day. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What happened to your mother?"  
  
"When I was 1, she got sick and died."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I hardly remember her."  
  
"Do you know anything about her?"  
  
"No. I don't try to bring it up. I felt that it would make my father sad."  
  
"I bet she was beautiful and sweet."  
  
"I think so, too. Did you hear the news about Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That the princess and the prince died."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Murder."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Somebody killed them in there sleep."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know. A couple hours after midday, why?"  
  
"I think I need to get going."  
  
"I can go with you."  
  
"I need to go alone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Terra left the spot they were at and when she got out of his sight, she begin to run and to cry. She ran all the way to Sol's and Echo's house. She knocked on the door and Echo answered it.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Echo.  
  
"Can I come in?" said Terra.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Terra went in the house.  
  
"Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"My parents are..." Then Terra just burst into tears.  
  
"What happen to your parents?"  
  
"They're... they're dead."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Helios told me this afternoon."  
  
"I'm sorry you have to hear it that way."  
  
"Echo, I need to go back."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The time is not right."  
  
"When is it? My parents are dead and my grandparents are not getting younger."  
  
"Terra..."  
  
Then Sol walked in.  
  
"Did you just called her, Terra?" he said.  
  
"You need to tell him." said Terra.  
  
"Tell me, what?"  
  
"The truth about us." said Echo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I understand." said Sol. Echo and Terra just finish telling him the truth about their past.  
  
"You do." said Terra.  
  
"Yes, I would do the same for Helios."  
  
"Should I tell him?"  
  
"No." said Echo.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You, can't." said Sol.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because, why?"  
  
"Because you just can't tell him."  
  
"Why can't I tell him? I love him."  
  
"Don't say that." said Echo.  
  
"Say what? I love him. I do, I really do. I want to spend my life with him."  
  
"Terra don't make it more difficult than its all ready is."  
  
"Make it more difficult. How can I?"  
  
"I think you should stop seeing Helios." said Sol.  
  
"What? Echo, don't say you agree."  
  
"I do." said Echo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Terra you got to understand."  
  
"Understand what? You need to understand I love him and nothing, I mean nothing you can do will ever stop me from loving Helios."  
  
And with that she left. She ran home, to Clio's house, and went to her room and stayed there for a couple of days.  
  
Sol told Helios, Terra didn't want to see him any more. He took it hard. If you listen good even you can hear his heart break.  
  
Helios decided go hear it from Terra's mouth, so he went to her house. He knocked on the door and Clio answered it. Sol told her not to let Helios see Terra, no matter what.  
  
"What do I own this pleasure?" said Clio.  
  
"I want to see Daphne, please." he replied.  
  
"Sorry, she doesn't want to see you."  
  
"But I need to talk to see her. I would die, if I don't see her."  
  
"Sorry, but..."  
  
"I just need to hear she doesn't love me from her mouth, that all I ask of you."  
  
"Okay, but..."  
  
"Thank you. I forever be in your debt."  
  
"She is in her room."  
  
Helios went upstairs and knocked on Terra's door.  
  
"Go away." said Terra.  
  
"Daphne can I come in?" said Helios.  
  
Terra got up and run to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it. Helios was standing there about to leave. She hugged him and started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Helios.  
  
"Everything." Terra replied.  
  
"Like what, Daphne?"  
  
"Sol doesn't want me to see you."  
  
"What? Sol told me you don't want to see me. It's not true?"  
  
"Yes, it's not true. I love you more than ever."  
  
Helios kissed her with all his heart. "I love you, too. I can't wait any longer. Daphne, I want to be with you forever." Then he go down on his knees.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Daphne, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"  
  
Terra was shocked. She didn't expected it.  
  
"Daphne, yes or no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
Helios got up and kissed her. Then, he took a ring from a silver chain that was around his neck and slipped it on Terra's finger.  
  
"This was my mother's. I want you to have it."  
  
"It's beautiful and it's fits perfectly. Thank you. I will never let it leave this finger."  
  
"I glad you like it."  
  
"Like it. I love it."  
  
"More than me?"  
  
"Just a little bit."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I don't love it because it's beautiful."  
  
"Then why do you love it?"  
  
"Because it was your mother's and that you must really love me to give it to me because it must hold a special place in your heart because you always wore it around you neck."  
  
"You know me so well. You are just to good to be true."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Helios and Terra told Clio a couple minutes later and Sol and Echo a week later. Sol wasn't as excite as the others. He know it can ruin both Helios' and Terra's lives.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review.  
  
So how was it? The next part will be out in a couple of months. Later! 


	3. Neo-Prince Helios of the Sun Kingdom

The Princess of Crystal Tokyo  
Part 3: Neo-Prince Helios of the Sun Kingdom  
  
Sorry, I took so long to finish this part. For some strange reason, I didn't fell like writing during the summer.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe I'm marry and to you." said Terra. She was in her room with her new husband, Helios. They were just married a couple months ago. The wedding was held at Clio's house. The only people there was basically them, Clio, Echo, Sol, and the minister, so they secret was safe.  
  
"Why? You're the most beautiful girl I ever saw." said Helios.  
  
"I'm not pretty."  
  
"Yes, you are. I surprise you weren't taken."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No, I'm not. They in no one as beautiful as you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"No, it's true. Ask any guy in this city. They will give you the same answer."  
  
"I get the point. So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Eat."  
  
"Let see what we got."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They got up and ran to the kitchen. Terra went to the counter and took some eggs from a bowl.  
  
"Eggs." she asked.  
  
"Perfect." Helios replied.  
  
Terra took out a pan and started to cook.  
  
"So, what are you doing today?" she said.  
  
"My father want me to do something with him." he replied.  
  
"You don't want to do it, do you?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My father and I don't have the best relationship."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We just don't."  
  
"So, when I have our child..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, when I have our child..."  
  
"Do you mean, what I think you mean?"  
  
"Maybe. It all depends. What you think it means?"  
  
"You're having a child."  
  
"I don't know for sure, but I going to the doctor today."  
  
"I hope you are."  
  
"Don't change the topic."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Terra was pregnant. Not with one child, but with twins. Helios Jr. and Daphne. Helios Jr. is very shy, and quiet. He looked like his great-great-great-grandfather, Neo-King Endymidion, but had the eye and hair color of his great-grandmother, Neo-Queen Trista.  
  
Daphne is completely different than her brother. She was adventurous, outgoing, and love to laugh. She look like her great-grandmother, Neo-Queen Serenity (aka Rini), but her hair is red, and her eyes are blue, like her father.  
  
Every minute he could, Helios saw his children. He loved them. He didn't have as much free time than he used to, but he always tried to see them at least once a week.  
  
That was the least of his problems. Princess Aurora, the princess he was suppose to marry, was 18. Which means their wedding was coming up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daddy!" said Daphne.  
  
"Hello, princess." said Helios.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Psyche came over because she promise me, and show me how to make cookies."  
  
"Wow. I know what, why don't you make me a batch."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Can you told me where mommy is?"  
  
"With Helios in his room. He's in trouble, and I had nothing to do with it. Honest."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"I not lying. I didn't know what he did. Mom just called him in when we were playing."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"If you find out, can you tell me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I love you, daddy."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead, and walked to his son's room. Terra and Helios Jr. were in there talking. He didn't look like he was in trouble.  
  
"Hey, Daphne." he said.  
  
"Hey, honey." Terra replied.  
  
"Daphne said Helios was in trouble."  
  
"No, I'm not." said Helios Jr.  
  
"We're just talking about something." said Terra.  
  
"About what?" said Helios.  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Daphne, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay. Helios go play with Daphne and don't get in trouble."  
  
"Okay, mommy." said Helios Jr. and he left.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"We have a problem." said Helios.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The whole problem that I'm suppose to get marry to Princess what her name, but I already marry to the most wonderful person in the whole universe."  
  
"That's a problem, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why can't we tell your father that we're married?"  
  
"It not as easy as that."  
  
"Why? He doesn't want you to marry the one you love?"  
  
"Yes. He will do anything for a stupid treaty. Besides if I get marry to Aurora, I would became the ruler of the second most powerful kingdom in the universe."  
  
"Just tell your father. If he loves you, he'll be happy for you."  
  
"You don't know my father."  
  
"But I do want to. I want our kids to know their grandfather."  
  
"Okay. I will tell him, but you have to promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you'll be by my side."  
  
"Anything."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next week, Helios went to tell his father. As she promise, Terra was by Helios' side. Helios was afraid, and nervous. He didn't know how his father would react. It all depends in his mood. How his day was going. He hoped it was a good one.  
  
"Father?" said Helios.  
  
"Yes, Helios." said Neo-King Apollo, Helios' father. He was looking over some letters at his desk.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Daphne."  
  
"I thought you hated her."  
  
"That was a long time ago."  
  
"We are good friends, now." said Daphne.  
  
"What do you want?" said Neo-King Apollo.  
  
"I need to talk to you about the wedding." said Helios.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I can't marry Princess Aurora."  
  
"What do you mean?" The king said in anger, "Does it have anything to do with her?"  
  
"Yes, father. It does."  
  
"What's so important about her? You throwing a chance to rule a great kingdom."  
  
"I love Daphne."  
  
"Love only bring heartbreak. You will be thanking me."  
  
"No. I won't. Beside it will be against the law if I marry Aurora."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I married to Daphne."  
  
"You are not."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I'm the king and I say you are not married to this girl."  
  
"Father..."  
  
"And Daphne, you will leave this kingdom and never return."  
  
"If Daphne go, I go."  
  
"No. You are going to stay in your room until you are married to Princess Aurora. Guards!"  
  
Four guards came into the room. Two took Helios to his room and guarded him. And the other two took Terra to her home. She felt like a criminal, but she did nothing wrong. Just fell in love.   
  
Terra packed a bag full of some of her clothes and her stuff. And a other bag full of her children things.  
  
She told her kids that they are going on a trip and their father was too busy to come with them. The kids were happy.  
  
The king told Terra that he would pay for her flight to where ever she wanted to go. She decided to go home, back to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clio was watching the kids when Terra took them with her. She thought it was weird when Tera took them on a vacation just out of nowhere. Then, Sol told her what happened. Clio was mad. She marched right to the palace to see the king. For some reason, they let her go in.  
  
"Apollo what did you do?" asked Clio in anger.  
  
"Clio, what do you mean?" Neo-King Apollo replied.  
  
"Why did you do that to Daphne?"  
  
"What she did was wrong."  
  
"Wrong. WRONG! What you did was wrong. Did you forget?"  
  
"That was totally different."  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
"I listened to my father."  
  
"Yeah, you did and my heart was never healed."  
  
"It was different."  
  
"You made a big mistake."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She was a princess."  
  
"What? You don't mean?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mommy, why can't we leave the apartment?" said Daphne.  
  
Terra found a small apartment a couple of days after they got there. There was two very small rooms in it. The front room was a living room/kitchen/dining room. In it was a table with 4 chairs, a oven with a gas stove, a sink, and a cabinet. The back room was the bedroom, and had a full size bed that almost took half of the room, and a dresser.  
  
"Because." replied Terra. Right now, they're in the bedroom.  
  
"It's boring here."  
  
"I know, tomorrow I will go out and get you guys something."  
  
"A book!" said Helios Jr.  
  
"No, something fun." said Daphne.  
  
"I would get something both of you will like." said Terra.  
  
"Can you tell us a story?" asked Helios Jr.   
  
"Okay. What me to tell you a story that my parents use to tell me?"  
  
"Yes." They both said.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Terra told them the story about the Moon Kingdom. They loved it. Every night, she told them another story about her family past.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Terra lived in the apartment for a month, and Daphne begged even more to leave it. Finally Terra caved in and let her buy bread. So ever week, Daphne went to the little store around the corner and brought bread. One day, when Daphne was walking home from the store she bumped into someone from her mother's past and she didn't know it.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Daphne.  
  
"It's okay," said a very old Neo-King Helios, Terra's grandfather, "Do I know you? You look like someone I know."  
  
"I sure we never meet. My name is Daphne."  
  
"Helios."  
  
"That's my daddy's and brother's name."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"I need to get going or my mom would be mad."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Neo-King Helios watched as the little girl ran off, and he went back home, but for the rest of the day, he pondered why was the little girl so familiar to him.  
  
"Helios are you listening to me?" said Rini.  
  
"Sorry, but my mind is somewhere else right now." he replied.  
  
"Can you tell me where?"  
  
"I meet this little girl when I was walking around Crystal Tokyo today, and it seems I met her before, but I didn't."  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"To think about it, she looks like you when you were a child."  
  
"That's impossible. What was her name?"  
  
"Daphne. She said she had a brother, because she made a comment on my name."  
  
"What was the comment?"  
  
"That her brother and father had the same name as me."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"That exactly what I said. I think I'm around you too much."  
  
"That's a good thing, right?"  
  
"I won't have it any other way."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello your majestic." said the owner of a very small store.  
  
"Hello." said Neo-King Helios.  
  
"What brings you to my little shop?"  
  
"A question."  
  
"What, your highness?"  
  
"I met a little girl yesterday, and I'm wondering if you know where she lives."  
  
"The little girl with red hair and blue eyes."  
  
"Yes. Do you know where she lives?"  
  
"I terribly sorry, but I don't."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Neo-King Helios was about to leave, but the store keeper stopped him.  
  
"But I do know that she comes the third day of the week at midday to buy bread for her family."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you, my highness."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Helios, you have to come out some day." said Sol. He was trying to get Helios out of his room. He didn't leave it since Terra left. He barely ate and when he did, he just eat a few bites. His tan was growing pale and with it his weight.  
  
"Not until Daphne comes back." Helios yelled back.  
  
"Open, this door now!" said Neo-King Apollo. He was also there, and his anger was rising. He was feed-up with his son and he was determined to get his son out of his room today.  
  
"It's all your fault."  
  
"Don't make me break this door down."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Sir, don't be stupid." Sol said.  
  
"What will you suggest, huh?"  
  
"Using the key." Sol pulled a key out of his pocket.  
  
"Why didn't you use it earlier?"  
  
"Because I think he should open the door."  
  
"If I know my son, he'll never leave."  
  
"Sir, you don't know your son. I saying this not out of disrespect, but you hardly spent time with him."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"He is like a younger brother to me."  
  
"If you only know how true that is." said Clio who was walking down the hall.  
  
"Mother, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You have a son?" said Neo-King Apollo.  
  
"Yes, we have a son." said Clio, then she knock on the door. "It's Clio. Can I come in?"  
  
"Only you." said Helios. He opened the door and let Clio in, then he shut it.  
  
"What does she mean we?" ask Sol to Neo-King Apollo.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Meanwhile in Helios' bedroom, Helios was laying on his back looking at the ceiling, and Clio was sitting next to him.  
  
"If you're going to try to make me leave my room, it will be a waste of time." said Helios.  
  
"I'm here to comfort you in your time of grief." said Clio.  
  
"I can't believe he sent her away."  
  
"He thought it was right, because that what his father did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let me tell you a story. When I was 18, I started to work here at the castle, and I met someone. I fell in love with him deeply, but his father strictly forbid it. He obeyed his father, and I was heart broken. Like you I didn't leave my bed for awhile, but I had to for my health."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You need to move on with you own life. Yours' and Daphne's path will meet again someday. I promise. Let leave this room. Tons of people want to see you, especially your father."  
  
"I don't want to talk to him."  
  
"He loves you. He know what you been going through."  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
"Yes, he does. Know that story I told you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's the guy I fell in love with."  
  
"What? That can't be."  
  
"It's true, and Sol is your brother, but I didn't tell your father, because we didn't speak or see each other ever."  
  
"I guess I can talk to him."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Mr. Helios." said Daphne. She was once again buying bread for her family. This was the fourth time, Neo-King Helios met her.  
  
"Hello Daphne." said Neo-King Helios.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mom gave me more money to buy two pieces of candy. One for me, and the other for my brother."  
  
"She did."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So let's go and a get some."  
  
They went into the tiny shop, and Daphne brought a loaf of bread like unusually, and two jawbreakers. Then, Helios walked Daphne home. They were talking the whole time, actually Daphne did most of the talking.  
  
"Come in, please. I told my brother about you, and he wants to meet you." said Daphne.  
  
"Okay." said Helios.  
  
"Great!"  
  
Daphne knocked on the door, and Helios Jr. answered it.  
  
"Daphne, you're back." he said.  
  
"I want you to meet someone." Daphne said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Neo-King Helios walked from where he was standing by the wall to the door where Daphne was standing in.  
  
"Helios meet Mr. Helios. Mr. Helios meet my brother, Helios Jr." she said.  
  
"Hello." said Helios Jr. shyly.  
  
"Hello." replied Neo-King Helios.  
  
"Let me get my mom." said Daphne.  
  
Daphne ran inside and pulled Terra to the door. Terra was washing the dishes, and stilled had one in her hand. Then, she drop the dish when she saw her grandfather, and she started to cry.  
  
"Mom are you okay?" Helios Jr. asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Terra replied.  
  
"Mom, this is my friend, Mr. Helios." said Daphne.  
  
"You mean Neo-King Helios."  
  
"You're a king."  
  
"Yes, Daphne. I'm the king of the earth."  
  
"Cool! I'm a princess."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do?" Daphne looked puzzled.  
  
"Yes. Welcome home Terra."  
  
Terra hugged her grandfather and said, "I miss you, grandfather." Then, she kneeled down so see can looked eye to eye with her children. "Kids, I want you to meet your great-grandfather."  
  
"Terra come home with me." said Neo-King Helios.  
  
"To the palace?" asked Daphne.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please mommy, please!"  
  
"I'll love to come home." said Terra.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Helios, are you ready?" asked Sol.  
  
"Why are we going to Crystal Tokyo?" Helios replied.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity is naming her heir to the throne."  
  
"Who do you think it will be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm nervous." said Terra. She was wearing the traditional dress of the her family, but her hair was not in the pigtails. It was still in the same way her grandmother put it 15 years ago.  
  
"There's nothing to be nervous about." said Rini.  
  
"What do you mean? I will be in front of hundreds of strangers."  
  
"Don't worry. You will soon know all of them."  
  
Then a young maid came down the hall and told Rini something and left.  
  
"I need to go to the throne room, and when it time, I will send a maid." said Rini.  
  
"Thanks grandmother." said Terra.  
  
"You will be fine."  
  
Rini kissed her granddaughter on the forehead and left. Terra went to a window and look out it. When 30 minutes past, she heard a pair of footsteps coming toward her.  
  
"Terra, it's time." said a voice that was familiarly to Terra.  
  
Then Terra turned around and Echo was there.  
  
"Echo," Terra said when she throw her arms around Echo and hugged her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I tell you later. Right now you are needed by your grandmother."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The heir to my throne will still be my granddaughter, Neo-Princess Terra of Crystal Tokyo." said Rini on her throne.  
  
"What? What do you mean? She's gone." said one of the Neo-Kings.  
  
"No, she's not. We have found her. There she is." Rini pointed to the entrance to the throne room.  
  
Everyone turned around, and there stood Terra. She made her way down the red carpet to the throne. She bowed to her grandparents and, then took a seat on the throne to the left on Rini.  
  
Helios was there in the far left corner of the room. Sol there with him. When he saw Terra, he couldn't believe his eyes. That was his wife.  
  
"That's Daphne." he whisper to Sol.  
  
"The one we called Daphne is actually Neo-Princess Terra." Sol replied.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" said Helios.  
  
Terra was on the balcony, when Helios came up to her.  
  
"I wanted to." said Terra.  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
"Sol and Echo said I shouldn't."  
  
"Who's Echo?"  
  
"Psyche."  
  
"It's figures."  
  
"I shouldn't listened to them I should have told you."  
  
"You should."  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"You should have thought of that."  
  
Helios started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" said Terra.  
  
"Home." he replied.  
  
"At least see the kids before you go."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Helios saw the kids that night. That will be the last time Daphne and Helios Jr. will see their father alive. He married Neo-Princess Aurora, which was Neo-Queen now, a month later. Terra was invited, but didn't go. It was to painful for her. She didn't want to see Helios ever again.   
  
Neo-King Apollo got married to Clio, and named his first born son, Sol, heir to his throne.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The End for now  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This fan-fic is done. My life feel empty now, but it won't be for long. I trying to think up a sequel. Later!   



End file.
